gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Hex Tow 'n' Go
Hex Tow 'n Go: Who Are We? Welcome to Hex Tow 'n Go: Los Santos' premier Towing, recovery and automotive services company. Our mission statement is to keep the streets of Los Santos clear of any obstruction, and to serve our city's people. Hex Tow 'n Go has been in business since 2009, though under different names, our mission has always remained the same. We have the largest fleet of towing and recovery vehicles, including 8 towtrucks, 2 flatbed DFT-30 towtrucks, and one utility truck for roadside services. We are teamed up with Los Santos Police, San Andreas State Police, and Los Santos Emergency Services in an inter-op channel to communicate all that we find. When a citizen has a vehicle breakdown or repair that needs made, they can call our hotline at 921 and expect a prompt response either by phone, or by truck. We also own a large repair and impound facility for those who have either been arrested by the police departments, or for those whose vehicle has been found in violation of Los Santos parking ordinances. We can be found in the bay area of Los Santos, Just off of Highway 425. Hex Tow 'n Go: The History of the company Origins: McJones' Towing and Recovery (Circa Early 2009-July 2009) (As the writer and longest-active member of what is now Hex, This is as far back as I go and this is all that I know of what remained before it was renamed for the first time) McJones Towing and Recovery was started by one Fred McJones in early 2009, as Los Santos FIRST towing and recovery service. After McJones left Los Santos Unexpectedly, one of his employees, Einschtein Best, took over the corperation and renamed it: Best's Towing and Recovery. McJones Reborn: Best's Towing and Recovery Einschtein Best, heir to what remained of McJones Towing, renamed the company but kept it in the same location: The back parking area of what is now the Vinewood Gas station and 24/7. He kept most of the same crew, but as what happens to all reformed companies, many changes were made. Among them, the hiring of his right-hand man, Hans Vanderburg. Best and Vanderberg rebuilt the company, and implemented new secuirty system and features that no other company in Los Santos had ever seen, including high-security fencing around the premises, automatic gates, and adjacent fuel station and repair center. BT&R had just obtained its contract with the City of Los Santos, allowing it on to the Inter-Ops channel to communicate with other departments, including the police. Though while young, BT&R was already struggling with rapid growth, including an employee roster of over 20 workers in a lot a quarter the size of Mulholland's Parking area, what is now SAN News parking. The space was small enough, the lot was always full -- if not over full of impounded vehicles, barely having any room to park any of its 5 towtrucks. Over time, the workers became fed up with the over-cramped spaces, and demanded to move to another location. Best and Vanderburg both worked tirelessly to find a place to move: and they did. Long about November 2009, Hex Tow 'n Go found a new place in East Beach, Los Santos in a multi-level parking garage. 15 workers in 5 trucks were put into motion to bring impounded vehicles - all 50 of them - from the super tiny parking area in Vinewood, across the city to East Beach. Among them, Michael Bailey, Dale Greene and Marino Robles. Bailey and Greene, At the time just within their first 2 months of service, and Robles, their trainer, doing much of the moving. After the move, the drivers were having to learn to change. Instead of going to an under-sized lot in the middle of the city, drivers now had to navigate a very narrow and tricky parking area that proved hazardous to not only the drivers, but to their trucks as well. To this day, scrapes can still be found in the walls of the Garage that BT&R once occupied. A change in Best's Towing After 6 months of leadership, Best had decided to leave the company for other ventures, leaving his rule to his right-hand man, Hans Vanderburg. Vanderburg, by then a long time veteran of the company, had big ideas and major improvements in mind for the company, including re-vamping the security of Hex Tow 'n Go, remodelling the inside of the lobby, and to improve security to the vehicles contained in its lot by adding fencing around the barriers of the garage. Another much appreciated improvement, new trucks. With the move, BT&R had the capacity to buy all new trucks and new colors. From the classical Green and Yellow color configuration, to the iconic Black and Green paint scheme, and the introduction of Mater, the towtruck from the movie CARS and CARS 2 as the company mascot. More Change: From one man, to the next After around 2 months of Vanderburg's leadership, BT&R changed hands once more, to the group called 'The Country Boys', Comprised of Nicky Corozzo, the mastermind and new President, Jimmy "Mogems" Jones, and Greg 'Sprunk' Norris, as Vice President and Co-VP. This change came unexpectedly for those in BT&R, and upset many members of the company. Nobody knew these men, and for all they knew, could have had the mission to drive the company under, rather than help it strive. Most members, Such as James Fields, Now retired and living out of state, and Dale Greene, an original member of the company, gave the new owners a chance to see what they could do. Fields and Greene, at the time, the most well-known employees in BT&R History, effectivley ran the company, while Corozzo and friends were always out playing around, seemingly showing no interest in the company. Greene and Fields took it for the team, however, Hiring, Fireing, Training and organizing everything that went on in the business. While under the lead of the two, the company did rather well. However, because of the laxness Corozzo showed for the company, Greene and Fields became highly irritated. Fields was the first to show his displeasure, by leaving the company until something changed. After discussion with Fields, Greene also took part in the strike against the Country Boys. Soon after, Corozzo began negotiations with the duo and found a common ground. Corozzo and the Country boys would retain their positions, but Fields and Greene would be given credit of operating BT&R. This continued for a few months, with Greene becoming the Face of BT&R, and Fields, effectively, the master of operations. BT&R Became the talk of the town, with several interviews with SAN News, auto auctions, and sponsoring some major events. But the fifteen minutes of fame faded away, Corozzo and the gang left the company and hired yet another unknown person to run the company in their place. The new owner, went by the name of Anderssen. He was a fairly quiet person, though he did his job rather well. This time, taking interest and showing initiative with the company, picking up where Corozzo left off and what Greene and Fields kept afloat. While Greene and Fields still had major influence on the business, their load was much reduced with the new owner. This newfound relaxation time for the two would be short lived, as they knew this new owner was only temporary. But after about 6 weeks, a bit longer than what was expected, the company changed hands, but this time, to a well-known veteran of BT&R. The position was handed down to one Dale Greene, the veteran of 1 year of service to only BT&R had finally obtained high-seat in the business. His right hand man, James Fields, was given Co-CEO position and managed employee services. Dale maintained finances and promotions, while Fields mainained hiring, firing, and some training. Another Page: Los Santos Towing & Recovery The two put BT&R back on top when it came to Mechanics and towing services in Los Santos, and became one of Los Santos preferred employers, and had one of the highest application rates, second to only the LSPD. This high success lasted for awhile, but soon BT&R found a new problem. Not slacking leadership, but instead, slacking workers. Soon reports of missed calls, unanswered requests, and failure to show up for appointments flooded Fields' and Greene's desks, and they knew something had to change. They implemented harsher rules and requirements to join the company, but to no avail. Greene found it much more difficult than it needed to be, and at the time, had stock car racing to tend to aswell. After 4 months of rule, Dale stepped down and gave the position to James Fields, his long time friend and business partner. Fields, after acquiring Best's Towing, Decided to go along with a long considered Idea that he and Dale had to rename the company. Fields made it so, rebadging the company under Los Santos Towing & Recovery, or LSTR. With this new name, Came new faces, and with these new faces, New trucks and new paint. Fields, like many employees, were bored of the old Green and black look, although it was an Iconic sceme. Fields trucks were recolored to Blue and Yellow, a potent color combination that said there was a new man behind the name. Fields ran with the new business, expanding it upon what he and Dale set up, installing a helipad, and remodelling the inside of the building, showing the company was a multi-million dollar empire. No major happenings took place, other than a scandal of him and a SAN worker having an affair behind the SAN worker's back, but no proof has since been found. When this rumor surface, Fields also stepped down, handing the job over to his Assistant CEO, Matthew Ello. Ello, and his Assistant CEO, Jessica Florence, ruled LSTR, but not without incredible rumors going around. Some say Ello and Florence were involved, others say they were involved with others, but there was no way around the fact that few people liked them being at the top of the heap at LSTR. Nonetheless, LSTR kept running, until the day the business was shut down. Some say it was because of Ello, Some blame Florence, but the government claims the company had unpaid taxes that Ello left behind. At that, Los Santos was left to fend for itself. The Police had to tow their own cars, and civillians were left to work on their own cars, or find smaller mechanics to do the work for them. Reborn: The rise of Hex Tow 'n Go. Some months after the shutdown of Los Santos Towing & Recovery, rumors spread of a man looking to rebuild what was once LSTR, using the same building and same trucks that were left dormant in the LSTR garage. Soon, the abandoned lot of LSTR became cleaned up, and new signs were mounted on the street front: Hex Tow 'n Go was to be the name of the new towing company in Los Santos. Dale, after ending his career in National stock car touring, returned to Los Santos, displeased at the loss of LSTR. But once he caught sight of a Help wanted sign in the window of his old place of employment, He wanted in. Dale was one of the first hired into the new Towing company. After some time, John had disappeared and the faction was left with almost no leader. A friend of John's took the helm, who, ironically was a relative to Einschein Best of BT&R. Edison Best took control after John's disappearance, running the business in stunningly similar fashion to what Hans Vanderburg or Einschtein did. Hex Took off quickly, and with Dale as an experienced towtruck driver, it had a good foundation with its first 10 members. As word got out that Hex was the new Towing company, more people sought to join. Again, Like the days of BT&R, Applications rolled in quicker than they could be read, new workers were hired left and right, and soon the company had 20 plus members. The only trouble, The expansion was so great, it was once again outgrowing its own facility in East Beach. After searching for a new building, they could not find one to suit their needs. Best hired a contractor to build a whole new lot from the asphalt up in bay area just off Highway 425 in Las Colinas. Within a short time, Hex was ready to move to its new lot, which was about 10 times larger than their original. The lot was 5 floors, each floor capable of holding over 50 cars, plus storage for employee vehicles and a huge fleet of trucks. Soon after, Hex continued to grow to over 30 workers, with drivers almost constantly available, and bearing a new color scheme: Bright Orange, for individuality and safety. These new trucks, an old face, and seeing several trucks out consistently created news that travelled even faster, Soon SAN was on the Front door of Hex and the LSPD was contracted with Hex once more to make the change official. Hex Today Today, Hex is 30+ members strong, led by Jonathan MacNeil, whom took the company over after Dale Greene's Third Reign as CEO (once in BT&R, Once in LSTR, and a third in Hex). The company has expanded to 8 Towtrucks, 2 DFT 30s, a Forklift, and a utility vehicle. The company is stable and internal operations are smooth, and with business picking up daily and the CEO Working to push his men to the limits.